I Just Want To Be Legendary (DISCONTINUED)
by BlackWingedAngel98
Summary: Born into a family of villains Indra Osiris wants to be a legendary hero like All Might. With his dark powers he becomes a hero from the darkness. Story is discontinued.


**Character Info**

**Name: Indra Osiris**

**Age: 15**

**Height: 5'8**

**Hair Color: Black and red**

**Eye Color: Black and red**

**Quirk: Darkness** **Manipulation**

**Quirk Description: Indra can emit dark energy from his body and manipulate it to do whatever he wants.**

**Darwback: Using his quirk drains stamina. The stronger the attack the more stamina is drained. If he pushes past his limit he runs the risk of dying.**

**Moves: Heaven Shocking Lunar Fang - Darkness flows out of Indra's hand and swings his arm to unleash a wave of dark energy.**

**Black Hawk - Darkness flows out of Indra's hand and his arm and has a firey effect to it. When he punches his opponent it causes and explosion of Darkness.**

**Dark Arm Blade: The dark energy Indra emits from his arm is manipulated to form a blade of darkness.**

**Onyx Chidori: Indra can manipulate the darkness in his palm to have a lightning effect and strike enemies with it.**

**Power ups/Transformations**: **Ashura's Wrath: When his rage reaches a boiling point Indra's dark energy gains a red tint and increases his physical abilities. Black tribal markings also appear on his body. This state saps his stamina at an alarming rate. Currently he can only maintain this form for 20 seconds.**

**(Author's Note: Indra doesnt have any chakra, reiatsu, haki, blah blah blah. Hes just manipulating his darkness to do these moves. He cant burn or shock people. Im only using the names of these moves from Naruto, One Piece, Bleach Etc because I SUCK when it comes to coming up with attack names or names in general tbh. Plus I think these attack names are badass. It took a while for me to come up with a title for this story that I was satisfied with tbh.)**

Before we start with the story I just wanna say this MIGHT be my only story I ever post. This is my first fanfiction ever. After watching and reading My Hero Academia I had thoughts of doing a fanfic. Its the only series that has made me want to do a fanfic. I have ideas for other MHA fanfics but the thing is the pairing is ALWAYS the same.I'll TRY to keep mispellings and other mistakes to a minimum but I type at a fast pace when my mind really gets flowing with the creative juices. Anyways enjoy!

Chapter 1: Indra Osiris - Origin

**Flashback**

"_You STUPID child!" my mother yells at me. My mom was a woman with a innocent looking face, she had scars on her lips, giving her a permanent smile, from ear to ear. She also had long black hair with black eyes. My father was a man with red eyes and short red hair, with. Here we go again.__"I want to be a hero like All Might! The strongest hero if not one of the strongest heroes ever!" I argue, only to get punched in the face by my father_.

"W_e're villains you fucking brat! How **DARE **you say you want to be like All Might!!! That is not the life we are training you for." Dad said. They took me to my room and Mom got Dad's whip and began hitting me. As you can see my **lovely** parents are villains and ever since my quirk manifested last year they've been training me to become a villain. Dad was a villain named, Zero. Mom was a villain named Puppet Master. They became even more excited when they saw my talent for combat._

_To be honest the only three reasons why I didnt run away at the time was because even though I HATED my parents, their training was effective and I was also worried about my little brother, Leo Osiris, and we had nowhere to go. He was only three years old when me and our parents had that argument. I was terrified of the day his quirk would manifest, I didnt want him to go though the training/abuse I went through. Just when things couldnt get any worse Leo ended up being quirkless. Leo ended up being basically my practice dummy even though I expressed how I hated doing it._

_I would even attack my parents for forcing my brother into all this. Which, made things worse. For years we got abused by our "parents" I was fortunate enough to be able to have a decent life at school by my standards anyways. My brother being quirkless however was bullied and became depressed from all the shit we been through. I was the only figure in his life that brought some type of positivity in his life._

_As the years went on the training never changed. Mom and Dad always launching attacks at me with the intent to kill. The worst part was my brother's depression got worse. He had no place to calm down, being tormented at home and school. The stuck up pieces of shits at his school using him as a target to improve their quirks. Eventually he took his own life at the age of 8, during my birthday too I had just turned 10. That day I had nothing else to lose. I ran away and lived on the street for a few months until I was caught up in a villain attack. Some villain named Toxic Chainsaw was attacking people and then out of nowhere All Might appeared. He saved everyone.__"**Everything will be fine, Why? Because I Am Here!!" **All Might shouts. After a hectic battle All Might wins. How could he not? He's the Number 1 Hero who ALWAYS wins no matter how bad the situation is and saves as many people as he can._

_Thats why hes **My Hero.** Thats why hes **Legendary.** After the attack and all the reporters interview All Might I see my chance to become a hero.__"ALL MIGHT!!"_

**_AH Young one. You dont look so good are you alright?"_**

_"A__ll Might, I have nowhere to go, I want to become a hero but my parents are villains, I just want-"_

**_Relax Young one, what is your name?"_**

"_I__ndra Osiris_."

_We went to the police station. I met a detective named Naomasa Tsukauchi. "**Young Osiris, you said you want to be a hero, tell me why."**_

_"I want to become a hero to protect people, I want to change the way quirkless people are treated, I want to become a hero that my little brother would be proud of, I want to show that even with this evil looking quirk that I can be stronger and than you! Thats why I want you to train me." Tsukauchi smiles and so does All Might._

_**"AHA! Very noble indeed young Osiris. Excuse me for a moment, I want to talk with my friend here for a moment." **He gestures to Tsukauchi and they walk out the room._

_"Well, you heard the conviction and determination in that kid's voice. If thats not enough to truely sway you, I used my quirk and...well kid wasnt lying."_

_**"Very well, it'll be tough trying to balance being the number 1 hero and raising this child though. He said his parents were villains, had to make sure he wasnt lying about being a hero. Maybe he'll tell me where his parents are so we can go find them and lock them up." **Tsukauchi nodded and All Might came back in the room. __I told All Might and Tsukauchi everything about my parents. I told them my old home adress and he went to go take my parents in to prison but...the house was empty. They probably knew I would find a hero and tell them where to find my parents so they left the house. _

_Soon after I was adopted by All Might. Being adopted by my favorite hero made me so happy I cant even put it into words. My journey to becoming one of the greatest heroes ever hasnt started yet, but having All Might prepare me for that is amazing. We bonded pretty quick._

_Once I got to Junior High however, I was reminded of my Elementary school days. Kids teased me about my "villainous" quirk and honestly at this point I couldnt care less about their opinions. Although one girl ended up sticking up for me. Her name is Momo Yaoyorozu. This is the story of how I ended up as one of the greatest heroes **ever.**_

_ **Flashback end**_ **_5 Years Later_**

Here I am on the last day of middle school with my crush.

Indra: Hey Yaomomo aren't you excited to be getting into U.A? You got a reccomendation right?

Momo: Yup! Its really exciting to think we're going to U.A

Indra: Im SO hyped up for the entrance exams, I have some new moves Im just dying to try out!!

Momo: You turned down a reccomendation to take the entrance exams, why? Im curious.

Indra: Oh well to be honest I just wanted to try some of my new techniques as fast as possible.

Indra thinking: _I also wanna see Midoriya's progress with OFA_

All Might wanted me to have OFA a few months ago 'cause he believed I was ready. I respectfully declined the offer and told him I want to surpass him with my own power, which dissapointed him a little so I made him a deal. If he was unable to find a worthy successor in 3 months I would take OFA. And...well he found Midoriya. I would rather have Midoriya inherit OFA since he does remind me of my brother because hes quirkless and personality wise he and my brother are similar. The kindness, the social awkwardness, unlike my brother though he has the strength to never give up. I know it sounds cliche but its true. Midoriya and Leo would have been great friends.

Momo: *chuckles* Thats why? Guess I shouldnt be surprised, its you after all.

I can't help but smile hearing her laugh. Knowing that I can make her laugh and smile gives me hope that she would like me. Only time will tell though.

Indra: Aye whats that supposed to mean?

Momo: Well its just that you always train and try to improve yourself despite what the other kids may think about your quirk. Its inspiring if Im honest.

I couldnt help but blush at that. Momo thinks Im inspiring? I inspire someone like HER? Maybe...just maybe I do have a chance with her. I always thought Momo was beautiful. Her name is cute, her face is perfect, her figure is amazing and to top it all off her personality is wonderful. Its amazing how shes a rich girl and yet isn't stuck up. That makes her ALOT more attractive in my opinion. And that confidence she has...pretty damn sexy if I do say so myself. I was basically saved by the bell before I could have a fucking panic attack because of Momo's words.

Indra: Well Momo see ya later!

I bolt out the classroom and head home to train the the entrance exams.

**Momo is definitely best girl. All the other MHA girls are cool but Momo is a different breed.**


End file.
